Lunosian language
History = Classification Geographic distribution Lunosian language in Bufapo In Bufapo, there is usually a mix between native languages and Standard Lunosian in colloquial conversation. The majority of the educated population can understand Standard Lunosian. Lunosian language in Calcos In Calcos, the language is spoken as a first language by the majority of the population. Because the settlers were from mostly West Lunosa and colonised the lands before the standardisation of the language, much of the vocabulary and spelling differs from the Standard. However, Standard Lunosian is the primary language taught in school. Lunosian language in Arbinia In Arbinia, Lunosian functions as an auxiliary language and is occasionally used as a lingua franca between ethnic groups. In some parts of the Kingdom, there were talks about making Lunosian an official language alongside their own native, effectively giving a 3rd option for communication with officials other than Arbini/Simi (at the highest level and Kingdom courts) and the native language. Most services can be requested in Lunosian. Additionally, the language can be used in lawmaking and much media from Lunos remains subtitled rather than featuring redubbing. Dialects Soln and Central Lunosa “Central” Central Lunosian Strannsealuinna - The main dialect of Soln and the most commonly used. All education medium and government-provided media is produced in this dialect. There is an ongoing debate on its name, which translates to “State” Lunosian, which alludes to a preferential bias towards this dialect over others. State Lunosian has had major spelling reforms to standardise the language across the nation. Examples of changes include -ff ending being changed to -v, reduced stress on words to match the relaxed accent of Soln, and near 100% phonetic orthography amongst other things. (Palese) Palluinna - Secondary dialect scattered across Central Lunosia. Functinos as a creole (amalgamation) of State Lunosian and Palese, the now-extinct language of the Palina people. It is estimated to be about 63% intelligible with standard Lunosian. East Central Lunosian Ruugapalluinna - The cousin language of Palluinna, the main differences being pronunciation and spelling. Svannluinna - Has the lowest mutual intelligibility with the main dialect of Central Lunos. The majority of “everyday use” words are strongly influenced by the historical language of the Svanner and the low-income residential neighbourhoods of some cities.There is lower phonetic use of spelling (although it is optional), and vowels are sharper and more pronounced, while overall, words are pronounced quickly West Lunosa Zapaluinna - The main dialect in West Lunosa which incorporates most of standard State Lunosian with local terminology mixed with now-extinct languages and contact with overseas traders.. Zzijang Laluinna - Concentrated dialect in the northeast regions and islands of Zzijang which resulted from the colonisation of the country by Lunosa. Because of the isolation on the very outskirts of the empire, it evolved separately from standard Lunosian. The dialect is about 70% intelligible with standard Lunosian, and is considered its own language by some. Not to be confused with Lauian (in reference to the accent and separate dialect) nor the Laluin language, spoken by 9% of the population in the North. Beluinna - A “pidgin” of Ganei and Lunosian, spoken by 20% of the overall Zzijang population. Phonology Writing system Grammar Examples Conversation Numbers Sample Text See also